We Are Never Satisfied Are We?
by What2callmyself
Summary: Hey Minna-san! It's me again! I have here, some musings and four unanswered questions. If you care to take a look and review, it would be greatly appreciated! (man I hate these stupid summaries. :P)


July 31st, 2004  
  
A/N: Well, I'm back! Back with another weird musing. I confess I actually had inspiration! I had been reading AoiHyou's fic, 'That Window' and Kami Beverly's fic, 'Eyes of Yours' and found them very insightful and thought provoking. –Good reading, I suggest you take a look. So, anyway, I tried to come up with a fic like that, but sadly the results fail in comparison –miserably. But anyway! If you want, read this sad excuse for a fic, and tell me what you think!  
Does anyone else realize I have no self- esteem when it comes to writing? Well, se la vi!

ENJOYS IF YOU SO DARE!  
  
_There is always hope. There is always wishing, and wanting, and praying.  
  
There will always be hope for a better tomorrow.  
  
There will always be wishing that things will turn out in your favor.  
  
There will always be the wanting of something you can't have.  
  
There will always be prayers for your dreams to come true.  
  
Funny thing, though, is that, if all your tomorrows are bright, all your wishing came out right, all your wanting is taken care of, and all your prayers are answered –what would you have?  
  
You'd think that you had all you needed right? You'd hope and wish, and want, and pray until you had everything. –Everything you thought was worthwhile to have that is.  
  
But would you consider to think that no one's meant to have everything? And, while we're on the subject, what is the meaning of 'everything'? If I were to ask you that, you would tell me that 'everything' is everything good, all you could ever want or need. But that's not the meaning of everything. Were you to look it up in a dictionary, it would read:  
  
_Ev-er-y-thing pron. Every thing; all things; all  
  
_So that means all things, not just the good ones –or the bad ones either.  
  
No one is meant to have everything good or everything bad. We should be grateful for the mix of both.  
  
Our advances and accomplishments show us that we can achieve, while our mistakes and disappointments show us we can learn. When something good comes our way, we are happy. But when that something good is replaced with something bad, we are able to treasure and cherish what we had. When someone walks into your life, you spend time, and laugh, and cry together. When they are forced out of your life, you are left with memories and you know what that person really meant to you.  
  
So in a sense, we do have everything. A perfect balance between both –if you care to see it. Then if we do have everything, why do we hope? Why do we wish? Why do we want? Why do we pray? Why do we look for some magical or divine hand to create out utopia?  
  
I can leave you with these questions, for you to ponder on your own. If you were able to find an answer, I would like to know.  
  
Why will there always be hoping for a better tomorrow?  
  
Why will there always be wishing that things will turn out in your favor?  
  
Why will there always be the wanting of something you can't have?  
  
Why will there always be prayers for your dreams to come true?  
  
These questions both exasperate and vex, but, for an answer-  
  
_ "Oi! Kurama!" Yusuke called, "Are you gonna stand in the corner all night, or are you going to come party with us?!"  
  
It seems that I had withdrawn into myself. I looked up and spotted the party. Interesting...they even somehow managed to get Hiei to join them.  
  
"Sorry," I apologized, "I was thinking."  
  
"Well, this is a party fox boy! No thinking allowed!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
It seemed that the spirit detective had become a 'little' hyper off all the sugar in the snacks.  
  
"Of course, Yusuke," I replied with a small smile, and joined in with the others.  
  
_ These questions both exasperate and vex, but, for an answer- I don't think I have to wait.  
  
_A/N: O.o ....K. Didn't come out the way I wanted it to. It was supposed to be an intelligent musing, but I think all I did was bring down Kurama's IQ level...FORGIVE ME KURAMA!! (Is trying to avoid plants who want to kill her) Sigh Hmmm...I wanted to put something else in there too, but it didn't fit. So here is a random blurb:

Today's tomorrow may not be as good as yesterday's tomorrow, but there will be better tomorrows- if you let them.

_**As always, please review now that you read! I enjoy knowing your opinions! I hope you find your answers! **_

****THANKS FOR READING! JA!


End file.
